Inner Strengh
by MissRedZelda
Summary: Just because the Aang Gang fight off evil every day does not mean they don't have inner conflicts themselves. Focuses on character thoughts and feelings. Chap 5: Zuko. COMPLETE!
1. Aang

**Just a very short chaptered story that has been drifting around in my head for the past week. Decided to start writing it before I forget it entirely. Aang is first up.**

**Aang**

People believe that I, as the Avatar, the potential saviour of our world, can do anything. I would like to believe that, really, I would. I can control the air around; I can cause massive cyclones that can destroy everything in its path. I can run faster than the winds its self. I can hover in the air for as long as it suits me. I can do all these great things, but that does not change the fact that I am the Avatar, and all the pressure is on me.

The day the monks informed me that I was the one chosen to keep the peace between the Four Nations, you could say I was excited. It meant I had all these great powers. Wasn't that every kids dream? But I soon learned that I couldn't be my usual self, I couldn't play anymore games because 'it's an unfair advantage on the other kids'.

Running away seemed like a good idea at the time, but being encased in a large ball of ice proved me wrong. I'll never forget the day Katara freed me. I love her for that, and I will always do. I love her.

There is a dark side to what I am; the Avatar State scares me greatly. I lose all control of my being, I am at powers peak, but all my defences are down, I am at my most vulnerable then. I fear it, yet it is the key to what I am, the Avatar, the messiah of the world. The only one who can defeat the Fire Lord.

I will keep fighting; keep trying to save lives even when all hope seems lost. But I have my friends to support me and comfort me. The Fire Nation better be scared, because the Avatar is back, and he's done playing nice.

* * *

**So, how'd I go? Katara is going to be next. Shouldn't be to hard.**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


	2. Katara

**Little longer than the last... but whatever. Here it is anyway.**

**Katara**

Most girls in my tribe grew up playing with dolls, braiding each others hair, all those kinds of things. But I was different. From a very early age I knew I possessed a natural art, the ability to control the element of water. My Gran Gran explained it to me.

"_You posses the ability to bend water, it's something very unique in our tribe. I myself used to have your art; perhaps you inherited it from me."_

Perhaps that is so.

I never anticipated the major twist in my life that occurred the day my older brother and I went fishing. He was reluctant, as always, to take me with him, but I tagged along anyway (There was no way I was going to allow him to leave me at home). The day I freed Aang from the iceberg was the day my life truly began. I suspected that if I never had freed Aang from the iceberg, I would have ended up Yue, married off to a guy I didn't even like and everything else that might have happened afterward? I don't even want to think about it.

Helping Aang to complete his destiny is my main priority, and also helping those in need as well. It's in my nature to be stubborn, I would never turn my back on people who need me, and I cannot stand traitors who misuse my trust and twist into something they can use against me. I can name a certain jerk with an eye problem who is a prime example of that.

As for Aang, I still remember when he kissed me before he left to fight the Fire Lord. I am… confused on what his true feelings are. I mean, he's young, but he acts a fair bit older than twelve. He's no longer that little goofy kid I remember, although he always used to make me laugh, and always there to provide me with support. I wish my mother was here, and then I would be able to talk these things over with her. I wish she hadn't been killed in that Fire Nation raid, I miss her every day. Only seeing an illusion of her in that swamp was not what I had in mind of a memory. It was more like a cruel trick to make me feel even worse than I already did, and now Aang is… Oh, this is so confusing! I can't talk about this to Toph, she's only Aang's age. We're friends, despite a rocky start, but she isn't really a girl like... I mean, she wouldn't really underst--this is coming out too wrong.

Anyway, moving on.

There is no telling what the future will hold for us, whether we will succeed in defeating the Fire Lord and restoring peace to the world, whether we will be able to restore hope to those who have suffered worse than we have due to the century long war, or whether Aang will survive the fighting. All I really know is that Aang will need our help if he is to succeed, and we will be right beside him when it begins.

* * *

**I understand Katara a little more than I do Aang. She has a few more issues that I can write about... or maybe it's because she's a girl, I'm a girl... you get the picture. Sokka's next. This should get interesting...**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


	3. Sokka

**Sheesh, and I thought Sokka was going to be easy. Turns out I was quite wrong. Add school starting up again, homework, and difficulty with this chapter, and you get a fairly good excuse of why this took so long. Hope it's up to your standards!**

**Sokka**

Most people think that I'm just the comic-relief guy. You know, the guy that cracks all the jokes, uses a seemingly useless weapon for the first little while, the biggest eater, obsessed with meat. All those things, but believe me, I'm much more than just that. I have had my serious moments. Like for instance, the whole ordeal with Yue of the Northern Water Tribe. I cared very much about her, verging on love, but I could not save her. I still think about her, a lot.

Then came Suki. She gave me my first kiss (Well, technically, it was just a kiss on the cheek, but back me up on this one. Please?). I used to harbour quite a sexist streak, much to Katara's distain. I suppose it was Suki who proved my 'theory' wrong. I think about her a lot as well, she helped me get over Yue.

I suppose the reason I used to tease Katara about her 'special powers' was because I was jealous. Not just because I harboured a sexist streak, but because every time I watched Katara stream a bit of water, I would wish that is were me instead. I was supposed to be a fierce warrior, and hopingly, be able to command water, but I wasn't. Katara was the one who received the ability instead. So I decided to learn survival skills to make up for it. It helped, but I still couldn't stop that pang of jealousy every time Katara would Bend water.

I'll always be the 'funny guy', the one that cracks all the jokes, the one who gets hit by everything (thank's Katara), the butt of all Toph's jokes. But you know what? I'm happy with it. I know my place, and that place is as the comic relief guy!

* * *

**Okay, done. Hope you guys like it! R&R.**

**_Tsukikage1213_**

**P.S: Oh, and get well soon, ThSamurai!**


	4. Toph

**Second to last chapter complete, not long now. I've enjoyed writing this, even though it is supposed to be short and not really plot related.**

**Toph**

It's not that I hate the way the others sometimes forget that I'm blind; sure, it is a little frustrating, but sometimes it really frustrates me. In fact, they always frustrate me at one point, like the way Katara (aka: Sugar Queen) tries to sugar-coat everything. Like the way Aang (aka: Twinkle Toes) tries to act all noble and Avatar-like. Like the way Sokka… Um, like the way Sokka… you know, I really cannot think of anything right now for him. And to be honest, I don't wanna… Hey! What are ya lookin' at me like that for?!

I've been blind my whole life. I'm not sure how since my parents can see perfectly well (physically, that is). I suppose it had something to do with when I was born, yeah, I was born blind. My whole life, my parents kept me a secret. It was probably because they loved me and didn't want my defect to put me in danger, but I bet the main reason was because they didn't want to be humiliated by the fact that their one and only daughter is a crippled freak.

I kept my developed Earthbending abilities a secret. My parents knew that I had the ability, but only thought I was at the beginner's level, when really I was winning riches with my amazing abilities. I may not be able to see, but I see more than anyone else can. It's a little strange, but I 'see' using my Earthbending. I know when someone is coming towards me. I know when someone or something is hiding nearby. My heightened sense of hearing and feeling tell me a lot of things.

That was how I met Twinkle Toes and his crew.

It's funny really. Most of the time, people pity me. But I don't want pity; I don't even want 'understand'. To be frank, I'm not into all that mushy stuff, Katara is (I really don't understand her sometimes). I just wanna be know as, 'Toph Beifong, the Greatest Earthbender ever'. I really don't care if my parents don't approve. They've lived in the comforts of their own little dream world. I think it's about time they woke up and smelled the ginseng tea, don't ya think?

My parents never let me leave and travel with Twinkles Toes and his crew, in all truth… I ran away. I didn't want to have a life like my parents! I wanted to travel and explore the world. They'll miss me, I know that much, but I had to escape that bubble they live in for good. And you know what? I've never looked back.

* * *

**Yawns and streaches It's past nine now, and I'm just gonna post this and then hit the sack. Zuko is the lucky last. Night peeps! Don't forget to R&R.**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


	5. Zuko

**Ah, yes. The very last chapter of this "story". I actually found Zuko to be that hardest out of all of them. It was difficult to not get to cliche of his character, not making him a moaning emo who hates his life. But, I think I did a satisfactory job. Enjoy.**

**Zuko**

_Your sister was born lucky, but you were lucky to be born. _

Throughout my whole life, that was the only remotely kind thing my father ever told me. Sure, he may have treated me like a son at times, but I know now that is was all a lie. But then, after my mother vanished without a trace, it only got worse.

It's ironic really, how I've been trying to hunt down the Avatar and now I've joined his group. Of course, that water peasant whatsername didn't exactly throw out the welcome wagon. To be frank, she blasted a stream of water at me. Perhaps she was a little sore after my sudden but inevitable betrayal in Ba Sing Se.

Deciding to join them on their quest was a difficult choice for me. When I returned to the Fire Nation, my father welcomed me with open arms, and also, Mai was there. I care about her; I care about her a lot, a lot more than I do about other people. I hope she was able to find the note I left her, and I hope she understands my decision.

Somehow, I always knew that it was me that was supposed to teach the Avatar how to Firebend. I had just been too caught up in my banishment and trying to regain my honour to realise that. 

Now that I really think about it, I am regaining my honour. By letting go of all the anger and hate that I harboured, I am able to see my destiny. And it is very different to what I saw for myself a few months ago.

* * *

**Okay, now it's over. This whole "story" is now over. If I did a good job or not? Well, that's for you guys to decided. R&R.**

**_Tsukikage1213_**


End file.
